Changing Tides
by FlyingCatFish
Summary: Two teenage girls get more than they bargain for when they click on a dodgy link which allows them to trade places with their favourite Hetalia characters, Russia and Hungary. It may seem like an anime freak's paradise, but what happens when they want to go home?  Written for my "wifey".
1. EXPERIENCE HETALIA WITH JUST ONE CLICK

**EDIT OF THE ORIGINAL  
>I recently read through this and, quite frankly, it sucked. So I've decided to "tweak" it a bit and improve. As an aspiring writer it's good practise, that's why I write fanfiction. Anyway, quick disclaimer: I did not invent these characters. Lyra is loosely based on a good friend of mine, and Dena is based on me. Also, this fanfic was named by "Lyra", because I wrote it for her.<strong>

**Changing Tides**

Don't you just hate it when your laptop won't load?  
>"Goddammit," Dena swore as she clicked "Refresh" repeatedly. "Why won't the damn thing load?"<br>"If you keep clicking it will never load," Lyra sighed.  
>"Stupid slow connection, I wanna watch Hetalia." Dena sighed impatiently, but stopped clicking like she was told.<br>"I know you do, but leave it a while to load." Lyra started to get up. "Let it load, we'll go get the Angel Delight from the fridge while we wait."  
>Dena got up and followed Lyra down thr stairs and into the kitchen. The good thing about sleeping around Lyra's house was that her parents kept the fridge well stocked.<br>"Who's your favourite pairing?" Lyra asked as she opened the fridge.  
>"I don't know, maybe Russia and England?" Dena shrugged "No, Russia X Canada is just adorable. How 'bout you?"<br>"Hungary and Prussia! Duh!" Lyra grinned as she got the angel delight from the fridge and brought two bowls out of the cupboard. "Can you get two spoons from the drawer there?"  
>She indicated a drawer by the oven and Dena went over to it. She opened the drawer and produced two tea spoons.<br>"Come on then" Lyra smiled and carried the bowls of angel delight out of the room with Dena and the spoons not far behind. Before they went into Lyra's room, she handed the bowls to Dena and took a detour to the bathroom.  
>Dena sat on the bed and sat in front of the laptop she had brought over from her house. She touched the mousepad a couple times to turn off standby. The episode still hadn't loaded.<br>"For God's sakes, the episode's only five minutes long," Dena grumbled to herself, raising her eyesbrows slightly at a tiny ad on the screen.  
>A little ad had popped up in the corner of the screen. 'EXPERIENCE HETALIA WITH JUST ONE CLICK' it said.<br>"Can't hurt" Dena shrugged, she looked up as Lyra re-entered the room.  
>Dena clicked on the pop up. Nothing happened.<br>"Oh, well that-"  
>A huge storm cloud thundered outside, as if it wanted the setting to be cheesy. Rain poured down and a light shone from the laptop screen. A pair of hands reached out of the screen and grabbed the two girls. They screamed as they were pulled through into the computer.<br>Suddenly, Dena was falling. She descended through the sky at a sickening speed. She screamed as she fell. And screamed even more when she looked down and a wave of Vertigo took over. And then it stopped.

She no longer knew where she was. She was in darkness. Then she realised that was because her eyes were closed. She opened them and found herself in a bed. It wasn't one she recognised.  
>She sat up and studied the room she was in. It was big and filled with lavish furniture she could only dream of one day owning. There was a huge bookcase at the far end of the room, but they were written in symbols.<br>After she'd removed herself from the four-poster-bed and inspected them closer, she recognised the symbols as Russian. Although she'd been attempting to learn Russian online for the past few months, she couldn't interpret any of the words.  
>She looked down at herself. Surely, if she'd indeed gone to bed of her own accord, wouldn't she have put on pyjamas, instead of the long beige coat? And why was she wearing a scarf?<p>

Lyra had undergone a similar sensation to Dena, except she had been falling over an entirely different country to her friend. Her dreams didn't allow her to regain consciousness, at first. They clung to her with the horror of falling through the air with a sense of helplessness for a moment longer. So that, when Lyra woke, she shot up in fear.  
>She then went through the same confusion that Dena had experienced. She was in a small bedroom with clothes strewn over the floor. She surveyed her surroundings confusedly. The queen-sized bed was something entirely different to the memory foam bunkbed she shared with her little sister back at home.<br>Carefully, she lifted herself out of the bed and retrieved her clothes from the floor. Of course, they didn't actually belong to her, but they were the only female clothes in the room, so she assumed she was supposed to wear them.  
>Before leaving, she looked back at the room, but caught sight of her reflection in a mirror hanging in the en suite next door. She stepped through and switched on the mini light above the mirror.<br>She was met by a twenty-something woman with dark flowing hair and bright green eyes, and a loose flower pin in her hair. Carefully, she reached up and secured it back into place, keeping her stunned eyes locked on where her own should be.

**First chapter complete.**


	2. I'm So Smart, I Should Be a Computer

**This is probably going to go in a completely different direction to what it was originally, for starters "Dena" originally traded places with England, but ahh well ..**

Dena decided that sticking to one room wasn't going to help her figure out what had happened, so she went snooping around the place. After she'd located the kitchen, she decided it was best to eat. After all, snooping wasn't easy on an empty stomach.

A boy, about her age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was shivering as he walked, despite the fact that the heating was ridiculously high.  
>"Hi," Dena said, trying to think how she could explain her presence.<br>"Mister Ivan, I d-didn't think you'd b-be awake," the boy cried, his trembling worsened and Dena swore she could see tears emerging.

She looked over her shoulder to try and see who "Mister Ivan" was, but saw noone.  
>"Haven't you got a hangover, Mister Ivan? Why are you awake before Midday?" the boy continued, drawing Dena's attention once more. She gestured to herself in a questioning manner, and the boy nodded confused.<br>"No, of course I haven't," she said slowly, "do you?"  
>"I didn't steal your Vodka!" the boy wailed and fled from the room.<p>

Lyra left the small hotel room and located an elevator, which took her to the bottom floor. Once she was in the lobby, a receptionist started calling to her in a foreign language. She vaguely recognised it, but was unable to place it.

Suddenly, a man with white hair and brown, almost red, eyes stepped in and started speaking to the woman in whatever language it was she'd been speaking to Lyra in. Whatever he said worked, and she returned to her desk with a triumphant look upon her face.

"Hey, Elisaveta, what was that about?" he asked, turning to Lyra. "I thought you could speak German."  
><em>Elisaveta.<em>  
>Then Lyra understood perfectly what had happened. She then proceeded to faint with shock.<p>

I have Vodka? Dena thought to herself. She helped herself to a cheese, ham and ketchup sandwich and sat at the breakfast bar eating it. It hadn't been easy to find the ingrediants, on account of everything being labeled in Russian.

Somewhere within the manor, she heard a doorbell ring. She wondered whether she should answer it, and decided against it.  
>"Big brother, it's for you," a female voice called, causing Dena to wonder if "Big brother" meant her. She guessed it did, and located the hallway.<p>

There was a man with glasses and dirty blonde hair with a curl springing out standing in the doorway, and a girl with blonde hair and a huge bow on top her head holding the door open.  
>"Hey, Ivan," the guy said nervously. His nervousness seemed to be being caused by the girl, who was glowering at him with a pinched look on her face.<p>

Dena didn't know what to say. Clearly everyone thought she was this Ivan guy, so what would he say? Then it dawned on her. She knew who these people were. The girl had called her "Big brother", so she was Ivan's little sister. Ivan Braginski was the human name of her favourite Hetalia character, Russia. It was no wonder the guy was scared of the girl, she was Belarus, who wasn't scared of her? She focused her attention on the guy in the doorway, the pig's tail-like curl, the glasses, Canada! She hoped Lyra had figured it out too.

**There was never supposed to be a chapter two of Changing Tides, but I'm proud of how this one turned out.**


	3. Where The Others Went

**Chapter three of Changing Tides .. not updated in ages but this is for anyone actually reading ..**

When Lyra came to, she was lying in the room she'd woken up in. The man who'd spoken to the receptionist was sitting on the edge of the bed. He said something in a language that she didn't understand, the one the receptionist had spoken.  
>"How could you just forget an entire language?" he asked her in a language she could recognise, but it wasn't English.<br>Lyra was at a loss for words. She remained silent for a moment.  
>"Elisaveta?" he cried.<p>

"What language are we speaking?" she asked. She knew it would sound crazy, but she couldn't shake the feeling they weren't speaking English. English being the only language she was fluent in.  
>The man made to object, but she glared at him and he closed his mouth.<br>"Hungarian, of course." he frowned. "How could you not know that?"

What was Canada doing in Russia's home? Dena supposed the two of them had some sort of business together. I'm no good at politics! Dena sighed. Mathew and Natalia were staring at her, with confused expressions.  
>"I.. I'm not feeling too good.." she trailed off, knowing it sounded ridiculous.<br>"That would be the hangover," Natalia said bitterly.  
>"Da, it's that," Dena said a little too quickly.<br>This is weird, Dena thought, something like this would only happen in a dream, but I can tell when I'm dreaming and I'm definitely awake now.

"I did know that," Lyra lied, "I guess I wasn't as good at German as I thought I was."  
>Gilbert frowned, but dropped the subject.<br>"Well, we've got the World Conference tomorrow," he said. "We're to head to England in a couple hours, I've got a private jet coming for us and my younger brother."  
>Lyra smiled at this. She lived in England, she'd be able to find help for her condition there. She wondered what had happened to the real Elisaveta.<p>

_"I'm glad we finally did that," Gilbert breathed heavily and lay on his back.  
>Elisaveta snuggled into him and pulled the covers around her tighter.<br>"Me too," she agreed.  
>"I'll go pay the bill in the morning," Gilbert said, and then fell asleep.<em>

_"Who took my Vodka!?" Ivan screamed, almost hysterical and incredibly drunk.  
>"Mis-ster Iv-van, p-please calm d-down!" Raivis wailed, taking refuge behind Eduard.<br>"Sir, if I may, I'd like to remind you that Canada is coming to pick you up tomorrow," Eduard began. "Perhaps-"  
>"Perhaps you should shut up!" Ivan yelled. Then he headed upstairs.<br>When in his room, he climbed, fully clothed, into bed. He soon drifted into a slumber, but it was disturbed._

_Elisaveta felt a pair of hands grabs her and pull her upwards. She tried to cling onto Gilbert, but he was sleeping and didn't realise, and when Elisaveta saw her body still asleep, she let go in shock. She was pulled through the ceiling and way up to the sky._

_Ivan resisted the urge to scream as he found himself being dragged through the air. He looked over and saw the same thing was happening to someone else._

_Elisaveta saw Ivan being dragged through the air also._

_The two of them descended rapidly and were pulled through the ceiling of another house. Two teenage girls lay unconscious on a bedroom floor. Then everything went black._

Ivan sat up groggily and rubbed his head. Alcohol tended to have that effect on him. He looked around with bleary eyes and tried to blink away the sting. There was a teenage girl with short blue hair lying on the floor next to him. How drunk was he last night? The girl's eyes opened slowly and she sat up.

Elisaveta surveyed her surroundings. There was a girl with red hair and a fringe sitting beside her, watching her confused.

"Who are you?" Elisaveta demanded.

So the girl is Hungarian, Ivan thought. Does that mean I'm in Hungary?

"I'm Ivan Braginski," Ivan replied, in the limited Hungarian he knew.

"I've met Ivan Braginski, you're not him," the girl snorted.

**Took me a few months but i finally finished this chapter ..**


End file.
